A fuel cell is a device that generates electricity by a chemical reaction. Among various fuel cells, solid oxide fuel cells use a hard, ceramic compound metal (e.g., calcium or zirconium) oxide as an electrolyte. Typically, in solid oxide fuel cells, an oxygen gas, such as O2, is reduced to oxygen ions (O2−) at the cathode, and a fuel gas, such as H2 gas, is oxidized with the oxygen ions to form water at the anode.
Recently, fuel cells have been designed as stacks, whereby subassemblies, each including a cathode, an anode and a solid electrolyte between the cathode and the anode, are assembled in series by locating an electrical interconnect between the cathode of one subassembly and the anode of another.
However, stacks of individual fuel cells can be susceptible to damage caused by fluctuation in temperature during their formation or use. Specifically, materials employed to form the various components, including ceramics of differing compositions, exhibit distinct coefficients of thermal expansion, thermal conductivity and strength. As a consequence, fuel cells have limited tolerance for changes in temperature. Problems associated with mechanical stress caused by changes in temperature are exacerbated when individual fuel cells are stacked. Limited thermal shock resistance of fuel cells, particularly of fuel cells assembled in stacks, limits the yield of production and poses a heightened risk of failure during operation.
Therefore, a need exists to minimize or eliminate the above-referenced problems.